


hojong - being hurt is tiring

by letfelicitysoar



Series: tsundoku [3]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Hojong- Sungjong being a cute little shit!</p>
            </blockquote>





	hojong - being hurt is tiring

The new barista isn’t anything Howon was expecting, but Sunggyu had his faith put into the younger male, even more faith put into Howon whom he had assigned to train their newest addition, a barely twenty-something year old by the name of Sungjong who had a switch in him that he liked to turn on and off very quickly. 

Howon had the fun of being tested on with this switch when Sungjong had ‘accidentally’ dropped a tray, it’s contents spilling across the white tiled floor. 

"Sorry," he said in a sweet voice, right before running his eyes all over Howon’s back side as he bent to pick up the tray.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me a prompt on my [tumblr](http://owyeol.tumblr.com/ask)  
> 1.) Give me a pairing.  
> 2.) Give me an AU setting.  
> 3.) I will write you a less than 1k drabble.


End file.
